Strength of Love
by silvermagic210
Summary: This is a new story I've been working on after reading some Thormione and figuring out that I can write in the ff.net app! I've got two oc's I hope you like them!
1. chapter 1

Hermione Granger and her friend Alex Potter walked throught the stacks of the Hogwarts library.

Suddenly they heard soft moans coming from the stacks and Alex froze her face paling, Hermione curious as ever walked forward even as Alex pulled at her wrist.

Two young men and two young women were there.

Hermiome and Alex knew both boys.

Thorfin Rowle and his brother Lokian were as different from each other as night and day. Thorfin was broad and strong the typical blond and blue eyed viking while his brother was no less broad but had dark hair and light green eyes.

The two witches in front of Thorfin and Lokian gave low moans and sighs as the two stepped back and tucked themselves away smirking.

Alex stared at Thorfin terror flashing in her eyes as she backed away and fled.

A few hours later Thorfin and Lokian were walking down a corridor when they heard whimpers.

"Its the kid from earlier." Thorfin muttered as they drew closer.

"Merlin its Alex Potter." Lokian muttered back as the knelt before the girl.

'S..stay...away from me!" She stuttered trying to draw back more.

Lokian noticed that her eyes were locked on Thorfin.

"We're not going to hurt you Baby girl."

Alex shook her head.

"No he hurt her bad bad." She babbled.

Thorfin and Lokian now noticed that Alex' eyes were vacant and glazed.

"We should get her to Madam Pomfrey."

Thorfin said and reached for Alex who cried out and tried her best to get away.

"Maybe i should carry her Thor, she seems really afraid of you."

Thorfin nodded, neither he nor Lokian were ones to hurt girls having two little sisters.

Lokian slowly reached forward and very gently lifted Alex into his arms frowning at how light the little firstie was.

"Merlin Thor she's near skin and bones and she's as cold as ice."

Thorfin took his cloak off and wrapped it around Alex.

"We should move quickly." As the two walked quickly to the Hospital Wing they were stopped by their friend Antonin Dolohov.

"Where the hell are you two going?"

Antonin frowned when he saw the bundle Lokian carried.

"Is that a kid?"

"Yes, now either move or come with us."

Antonin frowned but walked with them.

"What in the world!" Madam Promphrey exclaimed as the three boys burst in.

Professor Snape whom had been delivering potions walked over witht he Matron as Lokian set Alex down gently on one of the beds.

"It's Alex Potter we found her in the corridor."

Thorfin said as he gently removed the cloak Alex immidiatley curled into a ball.

"I'm sorry Uncle please dont hurt me i'm sorry." Alex whispered squeezing her eyes shut.

"And what pray tell put her in this state?" Pomphrey asked as she spelled a sleeping and calming draught into Alex's body.

"Well... she may have seen us shagging some witches in the library but I swear there was no flashing of anything an eleven year old shouldnt see."

Thorfin said quickly cringing under Snapes black gaze.

"Then why is she in this state?" Snape hissed.

"She was abused Severus." Pomphrey said sounding worn.

"And why did you not inform anyone?" Severus' voice was low and filled with venom. While he didnt like Gryffindors and seemingly Alex and her brother Harry he utterly loathed abuse of any sort.

"I told Professor Dumbledore but he spelled me to secrecy and told me that she would be fine and a few missed meals and a swat every now and then wouldnt hurt her." Seemingly forgetting the three seventh years standing there.

Antonin stared down at Alex, but he didnt see her instead he saw his sister Olena.

 **Flashback**

"Toshka! wake up Toshka!" Antonin sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily.

"What is it Lyalechka?"

Olena sat back and took her brothers hands.

"I must leave Toshka and i'm so sorry but i cannot take you with me." Olena whispered he eyes begging ehr seven year old brother to understand.

Antonin was awake immidiately.

"Take me with you!" He begged softly.

"I cant Toshka, Father would have me arrested for kidnaping."

Antonins shoulders slumped but he nodded in understanding.

"Remember you must never take the Mark, Toshka it only leads to pain and suffering."

"Obeshchayu, I promise Lyalechka." Olena nodded and laid her brother back down kissing his forehead.

"Ya lyublyu tebya, I love you Tashka."

"Ya lyublyu tebya Lyalechka." Antonin closed his eyes so he wouldnt see Olena leave, a single tear streaked down his cheek.

 **Flashback ends**

Antonin sat down and took Alex' small cold hand.

Thorfin and Lokian sat on either side of Antonin.

"Dont worry Sachenka, I wont let anything happen to you." Antonin said quietly.

Thorfin and Lokian looked at him.

"Antonin?" Lokian asked. Madam pomphrey and Professor Snape looked at Antonin.

"I...I feel like i need to protect her, I cant explain it; it's like i need to be a brother to her or something."

Thorfin nodded slowly.

"I feel the same way." He said quietly.

Lokian frowned he didnt feel like a brother to Alex but he did feel protective.

Suddenly Hermione ran into the room.

"I'm really sorry but ive been looking for Ale..." She stopped as she saw Alex on the bed.

"Alex, Madam what's wrong with her?" Hermione had lowered her voice when she saw her friend sleeping.

"What do you know of her childhood Ms. Granger?" Professor Snape asked as he set privacy wards.

Hermione looked angry and then she looked between her friend and her professor obviously conflicted.

"Well, I... i promised i wouldnt tell, but I cant keep it." Hermione looked both determined and ashamed.

"Her uncle hurts her, he... I think he rapes her." Hermione whispered her golden eyes filling with tears.

Suddenly Alex's eyes shot open they glowed as she sat up.

"Ms. Potter how..." Madam Pomphrey and Professor Snape stared at the now awake girl.

"I taught myself how to throw off sleep aids years ago." Alex muttered clutching her forehead. "Now i have a headache, that stuff was stronger than anything I've had to throw off before."

Alex looked around at the faces surrounding her.

"You told them." Alex voice wasnt angry but quietly resigned.

Hermione nodded slowly looking down.

"Thank you." Alex said quietly, Hermione's head shot up.

"When i saw Thorfin and Lokian in the Library." Alex glanced at the two. " A part of me that wasnt sinking into an unshakable flashback, realized that I shouldnt have kept what my uncle was doing to me secret, and that well I'm really messed up."

"We can help you Baby girl." Lokian ruffled Alex hair and she relaxed under his hand.

"Oddly enough i feel really comfortable with you three, though Professor Snape still makes me edgy." Alex shot her Professor an apologetic look.

Snape nodded understandingly.

"I wonder, with all of your permission I would like to perform a spell on all of you." Professor Snape said quietly.

The five students looked at each other, Lokian was now sitting on Alex bed with his arm around her and Hermione had somehow found herself in Thorfins lap. Antonin found his hands held by both girls.

The five nodded their permission, Snape raised his wand and began to chant in Latin.

Bright lights came from the five and surprisingly Snape himself.

Golden threads connected Lokian and Alex, there was a similer golden thread that connected Hermione and Thorfin.

Deep purple threads connected the three boys while lighter purple threads connected Antonin to Hermione and Alex.

The same dark purple threads connected Hermione and Alex while a dark purple threads lead away from both girls into the air.

A dark blue thread connected Snape to Alex while another dark blue thread from Alex lead into the air. Severus also had two dark blue threads that lead into empty air.

"What do the lights mean?" Alex asked interestedly.

"The gold threads mean soul bonds or the beginnings of ones."

Alex and Hermione got pink in the face as Lokian and Thorfin squeezed them gently.

"The purple threads denote a sibling bond, i am surprised to see the lighter purple bonds between yourself Ms. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Dolohov."

"The dark blue denotes a Godfather bond." Pomphrey added.

Alex's eyes widened, as she looked at Severus.

"Yes, I am your Godfather and there are reasons I treat you and your brother the way I do but that is not up for discussion today."

Snape ended the spell and took down the privacy spells.

"Messers Rowle, Mr. Dolohov go back to the common room for now, Ms. Granger, Ms. Potter needs to rest you will be able to see her tomorrow."

The five nodded reluctantly.

"Come on Baby doll we'll walk you to the tower." Thorfin said as theysaid goodbye to Alex and headed out.

Alex laid back and closed her eyes, though she didnt fall asleep until she knew Snape had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Lokian and Antonin walked a little ways behind Thorfin and Hermione.

"Rowle, can i ask you something?" Hermione asked tilting her head to look up at the very tall young man.

"Sure Baby-doll but call me Thorfin or Thor." Thorfin's voice was a deep happy rumble.

"Ok, first off how tall are you? and second are...are you ok with being a soulmate to a muggleborn first year?" The second part of Hermione's question was quiet.

Thorfin stopped her and pulled her into an alcove Lokian and Antonin drew closer.

"First off Loki and I are six foot seven and second, Loki and I may come from a pureblood family and our Father was a Marked Death Eater in the first war but we made a vow when that snake obssesed idiot disappeared we would never willingly take the Mark"

Thorfin picked Hermione up so that they were eye level.

"I'm glad you're my soulmate and not some stuck up prissy witch." Hermione blushed adn rested her head against Thorfins shoulder.

"Come on Precious, lets get you back to your tower."

"Sachenka and Mionka are going to have to learn Russian." Antonin gently teasing Hermione's hair.

"Mionka?" Hermione asked batting at Antonins hand.

"You're name in Russian is Ermiona."

"Why do we have to learn Russian, not that I'm apposed to it." Antonin shrugged.

"It will make conversing easier." He said simply.

Thorfin set Hermione down just before theu got into sight of the Fat lady.

"We'll see you tomorrow, wait for us here after breakfast and we'll go see Alex ok?" Thorfin asked.

Hermione wanted ro protest but thought better of it.

"Alright, bye Thor, Loki, Antonin, see you tomorrow. "

The three waited until Hermione was inside then made their way back to the dungeons as soon as the portrait closed.

Hermione looked around the noisy common room an d finaly found Alex' brother Harry sitting with Ron Weasly.

"Hi, Harry." for a moment Harry ignored Hermione and Ron looked up at her and scowled.

"What do you want? " Ron asked rudely, Hermione ignored him.

"Harry." She said again and he looked up.

"Oh, sorry what's up?" Harry pushed his shaggy hair out of his face.

"I just wanted to let you know that Alex is in the hospital wing."

Harry's face paled and he leapt to his feet, behind him Ron pouted as Harrys attention was not on him.

"Is she ok, what happened?" Harry caught hold of Hermiones arm in his agitation.

"She's fine, from what Madam Pomphrey said she took a small tumble down the stairs."

Harry looked even more worried.

"Madam Pomphrey said she wasnt badly hurt, but she does need some rest so she wont be out until tomorrow after breakfast."

"Oh, ok thats good, thanks for letting me know."

Harry sat back down and Hermione walked up into the girls dorm feeling strangley unsettled.

The next morning Hermione waited for the three boys to show.

"Hey Baby-doll lets go see Alex." Thorfin saod cheerfully as he and Antonin walked up.

"Where's Lokian?" Hermione asked as they made their way to the Hospital wing.

"He's already with Alex." Thorfin shrugged.

Antonin decided to start teaching Hermione Russian along the way.

Lokian sat a little away from the bed not wanting to scare Alex when she woke.

"What are you thinking about?"

Lokian looked up startled to see Alex awake.

She was smiling slightly, her emerald eyes glinting with partially hidden laughter.

"I didnt want to scare you when you woke up." He admitted ruffling his black hair.

Alex eyes were warm on his.

"You wouldnt have, I think it may be because of the soul bond but you didnt scare me yesterday and when i woke up just now I sort of knew you were there."

Lokian nodded.

"That happens with soul mates." He tokk her hand pleased to find it warm.

"Soul mates are two halves of the same soul so this naturally leads to implicit trust."

"I'm glad its hard not really trusting anyone."

Alex looked down at the blankets, Lokian reached for Alex chin raising her eyes to look at him.

"One reason why soulmates are taken so seriously is that we can not hurt each other, oh we can fight like other couples, but our magic will stop us if we try to harm each other whether deliberately or not."

"So if someone were controlling me and they ordered me to hurt you, i wouldnt be able to?" Alex asked snuggling into Lokians arms, he chuckled and pulled her close.

"Pretty much your magic would force you to put down your wand."

"Thats good."

"Dont you two look cozy." Thorfin said as he Hermione and Antonin walked in.

Alex blushed ducking her head against Lokians chest as Hermione whapped Thorfin on the arm.

"Its a nice day out lets go."

Thorfin said as Madam Pomphrey walked in.

"Well, you can leave, im going to start you and your brother on nutrient potions."

Alex nodded, as Hermione handed her the bag she'd been carrying.

"Now these potions will help you and your brother get to the height and weight you should be for your age."

Alex nodded dutifully, as she rummaged through the bag.

"Hermione, these arent my clothes."

Hermione pinked.

"I looked through your trunk, but you didnt have anthing good to wear so i got you some of mine."

Alex looked a little conflicted, then took a deep breath and smiled her thanks and went to change.

The four wandered outside to a little clearing the three Slytherins knew about.

"Don't tell anyone about this place ok?" Lokian said grinning at the girls.

"Yeah wouldnt want anyone to find our hide out." Thorfin added Antonin rolled his eyes muttering beneath his breath.

Thorfin and Lokian conjured blankets and cushions and Antonin pulled out a shrunken basket of food.

Alex and Hermione blinked as they took off their shoes and relaxed onto the cushions.

It was early September and the days were still relatively warm.

The quintet ate and talked and Antonin taught the girls Russian, he told Thorfin and Lokian that they should only speak Russian when it was just the five of them.

Hermione had fallen asleep next to Thorfin who played with her girls lightly.

"What did Hermione mean when she said you didnt have any good clothes?"

Alex looked away shame creeping across her face.

"You dont have to tell me, if you dont want to." Lokian gently took one of Alex hands.

Alex looked down biting her lip.

" _I can trust him, he's my soulmate."_ She looked up into Lokians concerned pale green eyes. " _I need to trust him."_

Alex took a breath slowly meditativley and started speaking.

"My uncle started touching me when i was six..."

She started off slowly her voice low so only Lokian could hear as she told her story.


	3. Chapter 3

Lokian held Alex as she finished speaking.

"How did you and Harry survive?" Alex shrugged.

"I dont know, I just remember wishing things would get better."

She said fiddling with a piece of grass.

"Well things are getting better, Im not going to let you go back to that house." Lokian stated firmly and Alex smiled, she struggled a little to believe him.

Hermione woke and stretched.

"We should probably head back, Harry will probably be wondering where you are Alex." She said but the other four could hear the reluctance in her voice.

Alex nodded but didnt move, she stiffened when she heard a rustling in the brush.

Hermione and Alex forgot that while on the outskirts they were still in the Forbidden Forest.

"Its ok, watch."

Unicorns came through the brush, both girls gasped in awe at the sight of the ethereal creatures.

The unicorns drew closer obviously familiar eith the three boys.

"They came when we were in first yesr we've never touched them, but they often stay to rest if we're here."

The herd settled at the edge of the clearing Alex and Hermione gasped as two mares broke away from the herd.

The Herd Master lifted his head to look but settled content to watch.

The two mares stopped close to Hermione and Alex.

thd one closest to Alex butted her lightly nickering softly.

Alex' hands trembled as she stood stared at the mare in disbelief

"They say unicorns like those who are pure, but im not im broken."

Alex whispered choking up.

The mare seemed to sigh and stepped forward using the side of her head to push the girl into her.

Alex gave a shuddering gasp and gently wrapped her arms around the mares neck.

 _"You are not broken Little one."_ Alex and Hermione jumped both having heard the mare Alex had hugged.

Her voice was soft like delicate bells.

"You talk?" The mares snorted seeming amused. Behind her Thorfin Antonin and Lokian choked hearing the mare as well.

" _To those we find worthy."_

"And you find us worthy?" Antonin whispered.

" _Yes, you five are worthy, we can sense your pure hearts and intentions."_

The five of them were overwhelmed as the herd came over and allowed them to pat them.

" _We can see your pure intentions, there are dark omens rising and we fear the Dark one from before may yet return."_

The Herd Master said his voice a deep rumble like thunder.

Antonin Thorfin and Lokian exchanged worried and resigned looks. They knew that if Voldemort returned they would be forced to take the Mark.

" _You are the Guardians who will help our world, have you any need call upon us."_ The Heard Master said looking each of them in the eye.

"Thank you Herd Master." The five chorused.

" _My name is Battle star, the two mares who approached you first are Winter song and Moon dancer._ "

The five nodded and the boys bowed while the girls dipped curtseys to the powerful stallion.

Battle star nodded in acknoledgement and the herd thundered away.

The whole group stood thunderstruck.

"Did that just happen?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, i think it did." Alex gave a laugh and it had a hysterical edge.

Thorfin Lokian and Antonin walked the girls out of the forest and left them in the courtyard.

Harry and Ron found them a few minutes later.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked accusingly.

"I wanted a bit of a walk about."

Alex said defensivsly.

"Anyway Hermione and i dont have to tell either of you when we want to just hang out together." Alex added.

Rons ears turned red and Harry looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry Alex, we were worried."

Alex softened a little, come on lets go eat it's lunch time."

In the great Hall potions appeared besode Alex and Harrys plates.

"What are these?" Harry asked.

"Madame Pomphrey noticed that i was under wieght last night so she ordered these potions for the both of us."

Harry frowned.

"i was in the hospital wing, on Thursday how come she didnt order them then?"

Alex shrugged and quickly drank down her potion Harry followed suit and they grimaced at the taste.

"I guess she was wating to see me as well."

Harry contemplated for a momsnt then shrugged and began to eat, across from them Hermione and Ron were arguing.

"Honestly Ron cant you close your mouth and chew like a normal person?"

Ron glared at her and did nothing to slow his pace or close his mouth.

Across the room Antonin leaned over to Thorfin.

"Doesnt look like you're little curly top is very happy with the littlest Weasley boy right now." He said this low enough that only his two friends could hear.

"For a human being he has no manners and even my Father acknoledges that for all the Weasleys are "blood traitors" they do have manners and can act correctly in certain situations the prime examples are the eldest two Bill and Charlie."

Thorfin muttered back narrowing his eyes as a Gryffindor boy he didnt know who looked like a first year, laid a hand on Hermiones shoulder, and relaxed when the contact remained friendly.

Antonin observed his friends.

"You guys need to relax, youre going to draw attention." He muttered.

"Easy for you to say, its not your soul mate youre seperated from this is damn uncomfortable."

The two boys were begining to feel anxious, they wanted, rather needed to be nearer to Alex and Hermione to feel better equiped to protect them.

"Why couldnt we have at least been Ravenclaws."

Lokian mutttered.

"Eat youre no good to them, if you faint from starvation and im not explaining to my new little sestri why their men kealed over."

Grumbling Lokian and Thorfin did as told but glanced at the Gryffindor table periodically.

Alex shifted frowning, and noticed Hermione looked vauguely disconcerted as well.

"Im finished, come on Hermione lets get the last bit of homework out of ths way."

Hermione nodded and stood.

"Wher uu go ig? Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"Im going to assume that was where are you going." Alex said her cheek twitching in disgust.

"Theyre going to study Ron probably to the library or something, leave them alone and please stop talking with your mouth open." Harry sighed ruffling his already messy hair.

Ron glared at the three of them and continued to eat while Harry gave the girls a smile as they waved goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

"Should we tell Loki and Thor about the stone?" Hermione asked Alex.

Alex chewed her lip, and Hermione and Alex were in the library studying.

"I dont know." Alex looked down at her book twirling her quill in her fingers.

"What stone?" Hermione and Alex turned to see Thorfinn and Lokian behind them.

"Uh.." Alex looked nervous but before she could say anything Marcus Flint walked by.

"What are you doing talking to two little firsties? Marcus growled at Thor and Loki.

"What do you think Flint?" Loki had grabbed Hermiones bag. "Just lookin at what they got."

"Give me back my bag!" Hermione hissed playing along.

"Give me back my bag!" Loki mocked. "Make me little girl!"

Flint laughed loudly and Madame Pince swooped down on them Loki quickly shoved Hermiones bag at her as they were all chased from the library.

"Nice going Flint you ruined our fun." Thor growled as they stormed down to the Slytherin common room.

Flint rolled ihs eyes sullenly and walked up to his dorm.

Thor and Loki looked at each other knowing they needed to talk to Hermione and Alex.

Alex and Hermione walked into the Unicorn grove.

Thorfinn and Lokian were waiting.

"Now what is this stone you were talking about earlier?" Thorfinn asked as they got settled.

"Its what the three headed dog in the third floor corridor is guarding." Alex said.

"Wait youve been to thr third floor corridor?"

"When, why?"

Hermione looked at Alex who shrugged.

"Draco Malfoy challeneged my brother to a duel a couple of weeks into term and we had to tag along due to extenuating circumstances and we got lost and accidentally ended up in that corridor."

The two boys shook their heads in exasperation.

"I think you need to leave this alone, you could get hurt."

Thor looked at Loki who nodded in agreement.

"Promise us you will leave this alone. " Loki stared at the girls sternly.

"We promise." They chorused and redirected the conversation to homework.

Later Hermione and Alex looked at each other as Harry and Ron began to badger on about Snape taking the stone.

"Innocent until proven guilty, just leave it alone." Alex muttered as she finished her essay.

"Oh come on Snape is a git i bet he wants it for himself." Ron said pushing his unfinished homework away.

"Ron you're giving me a headache, and finish your home work." Hermione snapped rubbing her temples.

"Its not due till Tuesday I'll finish it later, come on Harry lets go play chess." Harry got up and looked vaguely guilty under the annoyed looks from the girls.

"Do you think that Ron is distracting Harry and egging him on about the stone on purpose?" Alex asked Hermione watching the red head suspiciously.

"Why would he do that?" Hermione frowned.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right." Alex muttered and looked back at her books worry tightening her chest.

 **An 6/1/18 Hi every one! I'm cleaning up this chapter a little to fix some mistakes, it's not usually so horrid but I'm mostly writing this on mobile so it's harder to catch. I promise I will be a bit more diligent in the future!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Alex continued watching Ron, throughout the coming weeks.

"Sestri smotrit na vas glazami Ronsa?" "Sister does Rons eyes look glazed to you?" Hermione murmured to Alex as they sat in the common room.

"Da, ya dumal, chto eto tryuk sveta." "Yes, I thought it was a trick of the light." Alex murmured back. The two girls had been practicing Russian Antonin, Lokian and Thorfinn only spoke Russian to the girls when they all met up together.

The two girls glanced at Ron who was frowning over the chess board, Harry in an unusual twist was winning.

"My dolzhny skatat' professoru." "We should tell the professor." Hermione whispered and Alex nodded.

"Zavtra." "Tomorrow." Alex muttered and turned to her book.

Alex watched as Professor Snape paced in their potions class.

Hermione glanced at her friend and nodded slightly, Alex put the wrong ingridient into the cauldron and it bubbled over.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Potter see me after class." Snape hissed menacingly.

The two girls hunched into themselves and nodded pitifully as they cleaned up.

Once class was over Snape growled at the girls to stay put, once the last person left he closed the door and warded it for privacy.

"Now, why have my two brightest students messed up their potions hm?" Looking faintly amused.

"We're sorry Sir, but we think there's something wrong with Ron." Hermione said Snape frowned as he sat and motioned for the girls to speak.

"His eyes often have an odd glazed look, and he keeps insisting that Harry and I go try to find the Sorcerers Stone."

Alex added.

"It could be a number of things, I will investigate and remember stay away from the Stone."

"AND DONT LET ME CATCH YOU RUINING ANOTHER POTION AGAIN!" He yelled as he released the spells.

The two girls hunched their shoulders and scurried out of the room.

Later that day the girls met in Unicorn meadow with their boys.

"We heard Professor Snape yelling, what happened?"

Loki smirked as he pulled an apple from his bag and tossed it to Antonin.

"Something is wrong with Ron, so we told Professor Snape about it."

"Good, now leave it be, come lets go over DADA." Antonin decreed as he pulled out some books.

It was finally the end of the year and Alex was relieved when Antonin Lokian and Thorfinn gently took Hermione to task over her rather overzealous study habits.

"The exams are over Hermione, you need to relax." Thorfinn scolded as they walked through a back hall.  
"But!..." Antonin shook his head.  
"No buts, go on now." Antonin said shooing both girls away.  
They rolled their eyes and met up with Harry and Ron.


End file.
